


Language

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Relationships: Chris Arclight/Tenjou Kaito
Kudos: 2





	Language

Language

|原作zexal  
|弃权，角色和原作不属于我  
|Ⅴ（Christopher Arclight）/天城快斗；R-18，rape/Non-Con；请根据个人接受度选择是否阅读。

01

“别费心招待了。你也别以为，和我哥睡过，就要对我这个亲弟弟有什么照顾。”他在“亲弟弟”上加重了语气。因为上次吵架的时候，他当着大哥的面骂快斗“捡来的便宜弟弟”，他相信小心眼的快斗记得很清楚。

“这只是我家最通常的待客之道。”快斗手上冲可可粉的动作一秒都没有停，“你是克里斯的弟弟，所以我至少要尽到礼节。”

克里斯的弟弟，托马斯被针刺般的“啧”了一声。听着就刺耳——快斗在人前总是喊克里斯作“Ⅴ”，现在当着他这个亲弟弟的面就喊“克里斯”，想也知道不是口误。真让人加倍不痛快：即使被当面戳穿了他和大哥的关系，也一点变化都没有。

“你很自信吗？哦，你本来就是个强盗，我或许该祈祷你滚上床时没把我哥强奸了。”托马斯嗤笑的看着快斗的背影。

“随你怎么说。你的大哥如果不想选我的话，他当时就会走的。”快斗把可可粉倒进牛奶里，小心搅拌，“他完全有能力拒绝我，但他没有。至于你，吃哥哥的醋也找错对象了。”

最后一句让托马斯差点当即把牙咬碎，他强压怒气笑着开口：“你这么相信自己的判断啊？”

快斗这次根本没回他，搅拌声规律又清脆。

“少得意了，把我哥强行按在床上操的，你他妈又不是第一个！”

热可可飞溅出来，房间里一片寂静。

好像糟了……托马斯瞬间意识到出了问题，但是看着天城快斗缓缓转过来的动作和绷紧的身体，又让他有些别样的胜利快感，于是他屏息抬了抬下巴：“呵，你也起吃醋来了？这种事不该按你说的，‘找对对象’吗？我可没和大哥操在一起过。”

“什么意思？”

“意思就是我哥睡过不止一个人——他和你睡了，也根本证明不了你们有什么特别关系。”托马斯感到自己在渗出冷汗，但是胜利的快感和快斗紧张的样子促成了他的继续——反正，快斗这都已经知道了，而且他早晚都会知道，那还遮掩什么呢？

“不是这个。”快斗的嘴唇绷紧，眼神犀利，“‘强行’，到底是怎么回事？”

托马斯被梗了一下。快斗的眼睛看得很清楚，托马斯吞了吞口水，眼神虽然和他保持对视却瞬间出现了闪烁。

“那……我，随口说的。根本没有的这样事……”托马斯避开了他的眼神。

“你不说的话我就自己去查。如果查不到我可能会问Ⅴ本人。”快斗抢断他。

“我能说到做到。你应该很清楚。”

快斗看着托马斯的脸色从绷紧转向微微发白，又最终在短暂的僵持后缓缓放松。他看着对方嘴唇颤动，低声开口——

天城快斗赢了。但接下来他的表情绷得更紧。

02

克里斯托弗•阿克雷德想要快点回到心城研究所去反馈最新调查数据，却也并不太想回到心城。

他在在地球上辗转了一大圈，已经耗时三周多。虽然开着研究机构的飞行器也有调查小组随行提供现场协力，却依旧因为等待现象出现而使得是采集数据速度快不得。原定的行程只有格陵兰岛近北极圈处和南美洲的马岛，但是在到达马岛开始采集工作之后，突然接到研究所传来的最新观测结果，于是又临时增加了在新西兰调查的工作。原本预计一周半的工作被拖长了一倍的时间，还好数据传输每天都可以进行，也没耽误研究所那边的解析工作。

屏幕那边实验室里的小个子父亲冲他摆摆手，声音里满是宽慰：“不要太着急，我们会先做初步处理的，不会让时间浪费掉。等你回来的时候，一切会正刚好的。”

克里斯笑笑，对着父亲说好，而后叮嘱父亲一定要跟着来接他的托马斯回家，不可以加班。并在劝说的末尾，提早附上了晚安。看着父亲带着点无奈的说好，他才放下心来道别和关闭通讯。

等他回去，父亲他们一定已将最新数据安排得井井有条，但是一切都会正刚好吗？克里斯知道，对自己来讲绝对不可能这样。

出发前一天，天城快斗吻了他。

他在加班中等待数据自动输出时打了个盹，记得阖眼时天空还只是微微泛起暖红，再睁眼时蓦然发觉已是星满苍穹。数据输出早已结束，甚至设备都被人妥帖的关闭。克里斯却没被自己设置好的闹钟及时叫醒，因为有人提早按掉了它，还不忘给窝在休息室沙发的他盖一条柔软毛毯保暖。他被人诱导进了一场安眠，直到看到满天星斗。

而天城快斗的眼是其中最亮的。他在克里斯身前跪下来，轻轻地吻他。灰蓝的星就毫无预兆又温柔地，坠入蓝色的海。

克里斯记得，他们嘴唇平静地相贴了一会儿，直到快斗的手拢住了自己的身体。

克里斯记得，是他顺着搂住自己的手缓缓将快斗压下去，笼罩在自己身下的。他看着快斗在他身下松软的舒展身体，睁开眼睛，嘴边擒着笑对他说：做吧，我想做。克里斯觉得自己可能也笑了一下。之后他闭眼，去吻快斗的嘴唇，用和刚刚完全不同的动作，是热切的温柔。

休息室是个与交合本应无关的地点，但他们让它发生。快斗扯着他的头发，与他唇舌粘连。水声和唾液拉扯的透明丝线在喘息间回荡。

快斗没说过爱他。甚至连形似追求的暧昧举动也没有过。

但克里斯就是会答应他的请求，一贯如此。从遥远的青涩少年时代，到一番波折后的今日。小时候的快斗在雨后赶来上课的路上给他带一枝沾着晶莹水珠的紫阳花，克里斯看着他被打湿的衣角和兴奋得发亮的眼，无奈地笑着伸手敲他的额头，之后找出自父亲走后就一直空置的花瓶，小心的将闪着日光的花枝插入。

他捏着他的鼻尖，口气不轻不重的训他：“身上都是水，要是感冒了怎么办？” 然后把快斗丢去盥洗室让他整理自己，又默不作声的用这段时间端出刚烤好的饼干，摆好新泡的热茶。那枝漂亮的紫阳花球绽放着，玻璃瓶让日光被折射出散碎的七彩光辉，缀满小小的下午茶桌。

神明也不会知道，克里斯有多珍惜和快斗在一起的每一刻。这个小插曲发生时，他们相处已九个月多，克里斯当时还不知道此刻距离自己日后的不辞而别，已时日无多。克里斯也不知道，自己这是自己开始眷恋与快斗相处的第多少个白昼。

但克里斯一开始就知道自己总要离开，不可能永远陪着快斗。甚至清楚自己没有条件和他的学生有任何一种长久的关系，所他绝不会挑明和剖白，只想将通常相处中的某些事默默做得带点仪式感，至少日后给自己个回忆。他想在今年圣诞节的前一周邀请他来宿舍里吃个饭，给他做自己拿手的牛肉和炖菜，也想在转年夏夜祭的晚课后和他一起在阳台上看看焰火，如果还能有更远的明年秋日，能一起走出研究所去郊外看看红叶便是更好的。他想郑重地——至少自己是郑重地——迎接每个自己单方面认知的仪式：和快斗第一次完成礼物的交换，第一次一起观赏些趣事，第一次去迎接一个节日。

克里斯安静而仔细的准备着。他默默的选好了衣服，工作和找寻父亲的空闲之余，也常会查查有哪些快斗或许想去看看的地方。时间总没有那么凑巧，阳斗的病情和工作总让他们之间的排程出现变化。于是克里斯的小地图上被来回勾勾画画，从最初只有几条简单的安排，到最后每一项预估用时都标注精确到分秒；夏季的衬衫到冬季的大衣都被几次熨烫好了又叠起来放回衣柜，反反复复。

可快斗第一次送他的礼物，就这么突然来了。在普通的一个雨后的下午，一大枝紫阳花带着水从天而降，伴着男孩子腼腆的笑和亮晶晶的眼睛。克里斯感觉有些懊恼和噎住了，却又在片刻后笑出来。

“克里斯，你喜欢吗？”快斗看着克里斯接过花枝左右端详，小心翼翼地问他，“想起来你说过工作太忙，来日本几年都还没机会好好看看紫阳花。我知道按物候，这场雨过后紫阳花大概会很快就凋谢，那你可能今年也看不到了……我看到它被雨打落了却还很完好漂亮，就把它带回来，想给你看看。”

“我不知道我能为你做什么，但我不想你有什么遗憾。”快斗看着他，眼神柔软又真诚。

克里斯一笑，捏着他的鼻尖，催他去打理自己。

他看着那只插在瓶中的花团，忍不住继续笑。快斗和他想得根本不是一种遗憾，但快斗在用一个少年稚嫩的思考和观察能力，圆他能从克里斯身上察觉到愿望。这样就很好，他默默藏在心底的东西，有这些真诚的相待来回馈已然是足够。

失去父亲后他早习惯了隐忍，也从不遐想感情得到质量都对等的回应。当时他觉得是自己没有能力接受，后来出走历经种种后，他又觉得自己卑劣得早已没有与一份真诚的爱意相配的资格。

所以克里斯会答应快斗的要求。为那些深藏在心底的遗迹，也为了对方的真诚。快斗的眼睛在他身下带着水雾时依旧很亮，其中坦白的渴求让克里斯一眼就可以看懂。

休息室的自动咖啡机还在有规律的运作，两份纸质报告横平竖直地摆放在桌角，地板上的铺装缝隙也延展得工工整整。克里斯的手伸下去，慢慢解开快斗的扣子。他们都没有将身上的衣物彻底脱去，这样的举动仿佛在映衬休息室这个不合时宜的背景。快斗的白衣半挂在一侧肩上，贴身的高领衫被从腰推上胸口，水声黏腻，他捂住自己的嘴，只偶尔露出几声克里斯的名字。

克里斯亲吻他的身体，抚摸他的腰和脊背，在进入他时蹙着眉小心的看着他身体疼得紧绷，从脊背到脚趾都紧张得僵硬。克里斯放慢动作，俯下身半睁着眼吻他的额头和嘴唇，听到快斗在说些什么，他靠过去细细的听。

快斗说：“别停。我想要你。”

如果不是在这样的境遇下，或许这句话应是喊出来的。克里斯突然无端地思绪飘远了一下。他闭上眼，听着呻吟进到快斗深处。

肩上传来清晰地疼痛，快斗干脆利落地咬了他。快斗从来都不屑也没有必要隐藏和说谎——他固执和坦诚得让克里斯从当年就羡慕至今——对欲望和渴求也如是。而这份不讲道理甚至愈发蛮横的真诚，从最初就让克里斯没有拒绝的能力。不管怎么想，不管他自认是否配得上，快斗就这么一直对他真诚，无论那是不是他想得到的那一种。

我没办法拒绝你，不可能的。克里斯想着，看快斗抓着他银色的长发喘息，又在情欲里挣扎着起身，追着他的嘴唇要一个吻。他吻下去，伸手托着快斗的头。蓝色的海倒过来，从天际缓缓落下，把灰蓝色的银河吞噬在怀抱里。

只要你开口，我拥有的就都给你。只要你想要，便都属于你。

你邀请，我就回应。

他们在沙发上缠绵到天空微微泛起晨光。克里斯的白衣入睡前放在对面的小沙发上，依旧叠得平整。快斗身上那件已经被压得满是褶皱，现在被丢在一边，主人的身体由薄毯覆盖着守护。克里斯看看睡在他怀里的快斗，轻轻用唇贴着他的发和眼睛。天亮了，夜晚就要过去，再多的过往也只能留在昨日的天空。

他想吻他一下，但靠近过后又停下来，用手指轻轻触碰快斗的嘴唇后再闭眼亲吻了自己在指尖。克里斯不会奢望，克里斯回应要求，克里斯曾经在很多年前悄悄地埋藏过紫阳花和路线图。但那都是过去了，每一天的太阳都是新的。

“你遗留在我身上的，已经拿到了。”他在心底默默的对快斗说，“你的过去到此刻已再没有遗憾，今后应该要自由的往前走。”

他知道自己是快斗过往里的一根刺。经年累月之后，快斗终于越过了老师这道壁垒，却还没有摘下克里斯这颗天边的星星。青少年时代的感情朦胧而复杂，性欲和情愫混在一起，遭受冲击过后能酝酿点什么，又在野火和风浪后能残留下哪些，谁也不知道。但可以明确的是，那种柔软如蒲公英绒毛似的青涩感情，早就化为灰烬入土。克里斯看得懂快斗，至今一直都能——他能轻松从他的小动作和眼神里感知情绪，预知动向——所以他当然看得懂，快斗在盯着他的血肉。巨大的执着和征服欲，被安静的包裹在主人的冷静和克制之下，蠢蠢欲动等待着破壳而出。

这不奇怪，性欲和征服欲互相勾连，本就是人类的常态。长久的胜负欲终于被平息后，如果还留有余波，自然是要在胜负之外了结的东西。克里斯不会自作多情到把征服欲变体成的性欲当做示爱，他也知道快斗看中的猎物便一定会被猎杀，那么他被狩猎便不过是时间早晚的事情。所以他在这一晚遂了他的意，也为了结束快斗这段漫长的后青春期执念。

阿克雷德对感情的教育既郑重又淡薄，克里斯青春期未到时就明晰，肌肤之亲不可妄行，却也从不是任何关系的保证书。爱人与被爱从不是等价交换，纯粹的爱本质即是不求回报的奉献，克里斯聆听者父亲的教诲，浮在对方的膝头乖巧地颔首，明晰、接受而后奉为圭皋。快斗则更是个对所求念念不忘甚至有些不择手段的执着者，性欲于他就更不是交际中的锁。

我过去不奢望你回应，现如今也不希望你爱我。克里斯给快斗拉上毯子，给他最后一次郑重又轻柔的额前吻。我也比任何人都渴望，能看到你被所爱之人爱着。

克里斯托弗•阿克雷德之于天城快斗，是残破伤痕旧日里最后一缕晚霞。昔日天空里带不走的辉光，在昨夜已乖顺的落入少年的怀表盘，之后时间便不该倒流。更何况少年已在光阴洪流中长大，汇入了闪闪发亮的新海洋。

阿克雷德家的长子坐在那看着快斗的睡颜。银色的长发安静的垂着，随着他的呼吸轻轻飘摇，像极了他们之间曾经有过的一场又一场或悲或喜的雨。第一缕日光冲开心城的天际线，高楼与水红的天空间有金色的矢羽飞出，射入窗帘的缝隙间。它们刺破了细密的雨丝，却只来得及勾画出脸上那道浅浅的新鲜水痕。

快斗安睡着，对一切浑然不知。

之后当天的工作照常进行，工作刚开始系统就捕捉到的突发现象，让临时的考察被迅速排上日程。空间扭曲现象残留的痕迹能残留的时间长短极为不确定，克里斯跟着父亲们严阵以待的分析了一下午数据后还是没有切实进展，最后拜隆和菲卡不得不把实地考察提到第一项，克里斯公事公办的主动提出带队前往——没有比他更适合的人选。菲卡和拜隆一个研究之外还要主持些心城管理上的事物，一个还尚在纹章影响下保持着儿童状态，身体状况每天都要被实时记录。至于快斗，阳斗最近刚刚升入小学还在适应期，显然他现在还不能直接放下弟弟就踏上一段归期不定的旅程。说到底，最高研究组四人里现在随时可以出发的终究只有克里斯一个，所以“当天下午下班后调查组集结出发”的人选和日程安排，直接就在数据分析桌上被敲定。

在返回研究机构时克里斯就预料到了日后的繁忙，早把差旅的必备品集结在小手提箱里，放在个人休息室备下。他披上长途旅行时才会穿的风衣，拿起手提箱，转身才发现快斗就站在他身后，他一时有些愣。

克里斯趁着快斗来回打量他时也观察了对方，这样面对面细看才发现他脸上有些倦意。他心里猜测，或许是昨晚的情事和今天繁杂的工作叠加的疲劳影响。快斗的眼神在他的手提箱和风衣上来回转了转，最后转回他脸上，却迟迟没有开口。

对视中克里斯终于觉得有些尴尬，他笑笑：“快斗？今天已经没法处理数据，就不要再加班了。毕竟……总之，有机会就好好休息吧。”他差点顺嘴说出“毕竟昨晚没休息好”，又觉得不妥，便中途改了口吞回去。说到底，昨晚的事情也根本没什么好提。

快斗点点头。眼神依旧停在他脸上，神情里带着些……克里斯只在很多年前见过的柔软乖巧。

这让克里斯模糊的涌上些被慰藉之感。他肩部的线条松开了一点，笑着轻拍了下快斗的肩膀：“那我先出发了，再见！”

“克里斯。”

错身而过时他被快斗抓住了手腕。克里斯扭头不解地望向快斗，同时有些微妙的预感蛇一般沿着他的脊椎上窜：快斗好像要对他提昨晚的事——像是明知就要从高空中加速坠落，心里瞬间慌乱又冰冷，又急切渴望落地的那一瞬快点到来——他希望快斗永远不会提昨晚的事，又希望他现在就干脆彻底的开口和他撇清。

快斗放开了他的手，看着他的眼睛：“我……等你回来。”

你并没有等我的必要。克里斯僵了一下，错失了将拒绝说出口的机会。

03

快斗其实不明白，这件事怎么传出去的。他和克里斯才有且仅有这么一次身体关系，在第二天后克里斯还飞速消失去出差。可在三个星期后，连阿克雷德家最神经大条的次子，都对此有了情报。克里斯断然不可能是把这种事情广而告之的人，自己也从未对任何人提过只字片语。

但现在他没精力去追究这件事了，眼下他有了两个棘手的不定时炸弹。

“你应该想得到，在大哥设法偷偷接我们出福利设施后，与父亲汇合初期，因为当时父亲处于失踪状态又没到能确认死亡的年限，所以父亲名下的财产我们都是没资格继承和使用的。但当时的全家四口人也总要吃饭，父亲和我们也需要拿到新身份才能活动，这都需要钱和人脉。而当时我们暂居的城市里，恰好有个从心城研究机构里调职出去的教授。”

托马斯说到这里的时候突然笑了一下，看不出是苦笑还是嘲笑：“你至今衣食无忧，大概是不能想像得出，全家的生活开支能把一个人逼到什么样的程度吧。我们当时毕竟是出逃，原有身份怕被追踪到不能用，再加上我哥未成年，所以正常的工作都是没办法做的。”

“大哥和教授先生保持了半年多的身体关系，是交易——我们全家经由对方的人脉取得了毫无瑕疵的新身份，在我哥没成年的那半年里的生活开支也来自对方的资助。当然，现在已经查不到什么，父亲在得手后为了避免日后被抓住把柄，就抹掉了对方的记忆，也清除了所有痕迹。”

“我没必要在这种事上撒谎。这也是我虽然对决斗偶像工作根本不喜欢，却一直认真做的原因。我不想让我家的情况回到那时候，也受不了眼看着自己大哥拿身体当交易筹码，还在我们面前一脸平静的好像什么都没发生。”

托马斯抬起手指着快斗：“我不知道你到底跟我哥怎么操到一起去的。但我能感觉出来我哥状态不怎么地。虽然不如当年那段恶心日子那么烂，但也绝对算不上好。我可以断言，他绝对没把和你睡了当什么开心事。”

三天过去，快斗回想起托马斯的话还是会不由自主的沉下脸。他不可能责怪克里斯“你怎么没对我说过？”，因为就不是可以随口和朋友交谈的事情。他又时不时会想起来，他对克里斯说“我等你回来”后，克里斯神色有些古怪的脸：除了意外，还有些隐隐尴尬和为难。他当时在情事过后一天了才有些后知后觉的难为情，便忽略了眼前人不合常理的回应。现在仔细审视，这显然不像是恋人间接到等待许诺时该有的情绪，甚至连露水情人都不如。

最棘手在于，如果克里斯基于过去的“交易”，能接受把身体作为筹码，那么出发前那一晚的缠绵之余克里斯和快斗或许就有完全不同的意义。快斗知道，克里斯对他除了旧日课业之外的溺爱，还有些隐约的情愫。年幼时或许还没察觉，待到他长大再回视，记忆里有些情境和声音就能轻松咀嚼出对方隐匿得尚算青涩的少年感情。而至今，他一样能从克里斯身上捕捉到同样的气息。

所以他吻了克里斯。克里斯顺着他的手臂缓缓将他压在身下时，他抬手将对方揽得更紧。

当年你就可以这样抱着我的。他想说出来，但克里斯的唇粘连着他的，让他没得到机会。

他自始至终也没想到，情欲的意味里，可能还存在着一场只有阿克雷德长子承认的交易。他是克里斯最溺爱的学生，克里斯习惯了自我牺牲，那克里斯完全可能将自己作为溺爱快斗的筹码——像圣母宽衣解带将乳头塞给陌生的饥饿婴儿那样，充满爱怜的将自己分享。

克里斯托弗到底是在与恋人水乳交融，还是只在施予当年惯行的溺爱？答案或许已呼之欲出。

神爱世人，圣母眼帘低垂，乳汁填满饥饿的腹，却没有一滴爱独属于怀中婴孩的胃袋。夜幕下克里斯的长发仿若修女披纱，他将自己嵌入快斗体内律动，却或许在整晚中心脏不曾为他跳动。

可快斗责怪不了克里斯。

他把手贴在额头上，不去看窗外的夜色。克里斯一定会回来的，他们至少是能会面的。或许还有转机。

04

克里斯在处理好新西兰的工作后，立即带着调查小组返航。他回来时快斗恰好不在机构，他就先行将数据和父亲以及菲卡博士进行了初步交接。过程一切顺利，一直卡住的工作进程终于可以向后推进，三个人都松了一口气。

“我说过，你回来的时候会一切都回归正轨的。”父亲拍了拍他的手腕，对他笑。

克里斯点头，在背对父亲后脸色忍不住又暗了下来：要是快斗今天也在，他觉得这个交接或许就没这么平顺，至少自己可能没法一下毫无波澜的完成。

那晚之后的自己可真是……一想到快斗就够优柔寡断的。他摇摇头，有些懊恼。明明都知道结果，也反复思索后做出了决定，却还会无端的畏惧犹疑。今天已来不及，明天早点去找快斗说清吧，尴尬之类过后总会慢慢好起来，毕竟快斗可不是那种会纠结于个人感情影响工作的人。克里斯笑笑，他的学生决斗技术上早撑着他的肩膀飞过去了，他可不能在自己本职的研究工作上还分心，再被甩下来。

快斗也真是长大了啊。虽然在情事过后再姗姗来迟的如此感叹或许有些无耻之嫌，但克里斯在离开的将近一个月中，工作之余有强迫自己好好梳理和快斗的关系。他愈发感觉到现如今的快斗心态和思维早不同于过往，已经从青涩的少年彻底转向成熟而独立。脸虽看上去依旧比带着少年气息，但骨骼伸展后已经覆上比克里斯更致密的肌肉，肌体已在叙述着主人肉体的成长已趋向完成。

至于自己和快斗的身体关系，或许他还可以看作是快斗的成人礼和毕业仪式？这一晚之后，不止快斗昔日再无残留的书页折角，他自己也可以彻底断了注定追不上紫阳花期念头。快斗在出发前叫住他时，克里斯曾感到尴尬，甚至有些想逃。但冷静几周后，他已觉得这样才是最好的：尽早说明，不止能让快斗没有后顾之忧，也能让自己不再被残留的情愫困扰。

现在，就只差一个形式远大于实际意义的挑明对谈。

他正想着，工作时间已经接近尾声。父亲喊他回家，说着今天的工作已经按排程完成，米歇尔和托马斯也好久没见你了，就早点一起回去吧。克里斯整理好桌面换了外套就跟着父亲往外走，却在刚走出工作间就在走廊里迎面遇见快斗。

快斗向着拜隆点头打了招呼，而后抬高视线叫他：“克里斯。”

他微笑着回应。接下来却看到快斗眼睛眨了眨，就和他匆忙擦身而过。这让他有些不解，忍不住扭过头顺着快斗离开的方向看了看。

他没注意到，他背后小小的父亲闭眼无声的叹了口气。

回到家里时两个弟弟已经准备好了晚饭，进餐时间的氛围也是难得的自始至终愉快。米歇尔拨弄着盘里的豆子说着学校里的趣事，父亲偶尔也会插一两句调侃，托马斯则稍微沉默了一些，只在一些弟弟提到他的时候给一两句回应，其他时间先是和沙拉展开巷战，后在与茄子千层焗面对垒——克里斯觉得，家里次子的沉默或许是今晚格外融洽氛围的最大功臣。

晚餐过后，克里斯在浴室打理好自己后，准备读完走之前读到一半的书再睡。就在他刚打开书把书签握住时，托马斯敲响了他房间的门，端着两杯冰水坐到他面前。

克里斯不解：“怎么了吗，晚上特意来看我，还带着……嗯？冰水？”

托马斯在他眼前扭捏了三十多秒，终于挤出来一句：“带冰水是因为我怕你接下来要泼我。”

“真是会说笑，”克里斯被逗笑了，他拿起一只杯子放在手边，然后把玩着手里的书签，温柔地看着弟弟：“长大了以后就难得找我这个当大哥的说话，我怀念还来不及，怎么可能随便发脾气？有什么事？”

“嗯……但，这事可真不一定……”托马斯抿了抿嘴，吞了吞口水，眼神闪烁的盯着哥哥，“但我不是个混蛋——要是不说出来，我觉得实在对不起你。”

“说吧。”克里斯眨眨眼，又笑了一下。

他越是温和，托马斯就觉得越是如坐针毡，他暗中抓紧沙发靠垫，咬咬牙开口：“我知道你和快斗睡了，他也知道我知道了。”

克里斯张着嘴顿了顿，然后马上回应：“哦，我知道了。没什么。”他挥挥手，手指上夹着的那枚金属书签在灯光下闪了闪：“我和快斗那就是一次很普通的成年人之间的尝试性的性关系。你不用担心，我们就是朋友，除此之外什么特殊关系都没有。以后也不会有的，他身边适合的人很多，或许他很快就会有自己的恋人，开始新的关系什么的。这不过就是一个连尝试约会级别都不到的小插曲。”

托马斯看他的表情，像是克里斯刚刚当着他面往自己嘴里塞了一条蓝鲸，还是横着放的。

“怎么？你不是担心……我和跟你不对盘的快斗会有什么亲密关系，这可能会让你为难吗？放心，不会有的。”

“你……你怎么，怎么……”托马斯听着克里斯说话，似乎克里斯每说一个字他就一口气往自己嘴里放一瓶酸梅，现在脸都皱了，“你怎么说这种话啊？为什么要这么想啊？”

“你再长大点就知道啦。成年人的关系没必要这么黏黏糊糊的，身体关系和人际关系从来不是互相关联的，没有那么复杂。”

“虽然我确实很不想你们在一起，而且还巴不得天城快斗吃瘪，但你不是一直都特别喜欢他吗？都滚到一张床上了，不应该之后就是告白或者交往试试吗？你怎么直接就说没关系了？别糊弄我，这可不对！”

克里斯笑着摇摇头，他的托马斯弟弟在粗枝大叶之下，有颗柔软又浪漫的纯情少年心。

“那都是太早的事情了。还有，交往是两个人的事情，其中一方单独喜欢另一方只是他自己的事，对方没必要回应或者负责。”

“什么叫‘太早的事’？我可没看出来你现在不喜欢他了！而且什么叫‘对方没必要回应’啊，你就确定他不喜欢你，连试试都没有？”

“这就是我自己的事情了。至于他对我什么感觉……托马斯，我认识他太久而且非常了解他，我比你清楚他怎么看我的。”

克里斯看着面前的弟弟满脸难以置信又气得似乎要噎住的样子，觉得有点好笑又欣慰：托马斯难得这么关心他呢。他想着，伸出夹着书签的手要去拿面前那杯冰水。

“快斗是个混账，但他绝不可能对你没感觉！”托马斯的声音气急败坏——他哥即使毛病一大堆，快斗要来挑剔也还太早了——这惹得克里斯嘴角扬得更高，“他听到你以前为了家人忍着和教授上床的事情，脸色难看的样子绝对不是装的！”

金属书签掉进了杯子里，撞到冰块上发出细响。

“你说什么？”克里斯抬头，嘴唇绷紧。托马斯噤声的同时，不禁反射性的向后缩了缩——糟了糟了好像又一击脱轨了……

“托马斯，”克里斯的眼神凌厉，“你现在就把这件事说清楚。”

金属书签泡在水里，直到托马斯退出房间，也无人捞取。

05

克里斯今天不太对，快斗今天来实验室后第一感觉就是这个。他一进门就直接对上克里斯的目光，而克里斯眼神复杂的看了他一眼后……把头扭开了？

是昨晚发生了什么事，快斗反射性的想到了这点。而后直接就联想到托马斯一时嘴快让他得到的克里斯的秘密。当时快斗就知道克里斯总有一天会知道自己已经知晓，但并没刻意计算这或许会发生得有多快。

这下快斗眼神也复杂起来。这种事关克里斯隐私的事情泄露，凭阿克雷德长子严谨行事风格，一定会极快就和自己在谈判桌上狭路相逢。但……现在他们之间除了这个意外，还有个微妙的关于出发前情事的理解不一致问题。两个问题互相穿插裹挟在一起无法彻底分离，克里斯到底会想先谈哪一个？

好在今天依旧工作繁忙，光是研究数据模型的选择就花费了半天时间，后续建模时不停跳出零零碎碎的数据疑问，也要一个个人工复核。最高研究室的所有人一口气忙到下班时间，除了快斗，他提早离开了一些，和轨道七一起去学校接阳斗。

克里斯看了看快斗惯常坐着的座位空着，常用的马克杯也收到了架子上，不由得想着快斗多半不会再回实验室了，今天直接回家吧。但下一秒他又想起来，自己昨天出差回来后，放差旅用品的箱子还没来得及整理，至少要把其中的衣物处理好，把缺少的旅行必备消耗品补上，以备不时之需。于是他开口和父亲说让托马斯顺路来接您吧，我还要处理下个人事务。阿克雷德家从来不多过问孩子们的私人安排，拜隆对他的请求欣然应允。

接下来克里斯把要清理的衣服放进私人休息室的小洗衣机，转身去塔下的购置消耗品。心之塔坐落在市中心位置，周围除了心园，也在设计之初就配套了一系列完善的生活辅助设施。克里斯完全没挑剔的随意拐进了一家便利店，在店面最里面的货架上找到了洗漱用品，随手选购了自己惯常用的。就在他打算到收银台结账时，他听到门口有熟悉的声音喊“快斗——”。

他在货架掩映间看到快斗带着阳斗，身后还跟着游马和凌牙带头的前巴利安七皇。他们的谈话飘过来，听着是快斗在接弟弟放学的路上巧遇了他们，今天恰逢周五，于是一众人熙熙攘攘的以陪小朋友为名，跟着快斗回家来打扰了。克里斯想了想，跟他们打了个时间差——这间便利店面积不小，足够他借由货架绕开他们后结账离开。

他出店门后快走了几步就转进小巷里。他想直接回塔，但又想到万一回去时再被碰上就更尴尬。他转身顺着小巷走上支路，沿路找了间以葡萄酒出名的小餐厅。就算是快斗会和初中生们在外就餐，也断然不会选择以酒做招牌的店铺。他在这里消磨了一点时间，中间接到托马斯的慰问消息，他向来嘴上没什么遮拦的弟弟难得对他言辞恭敬，还拐弯抹角地询问了一下他今天过得如何，隐晦的提问他有没有和谁搞僵。这个“谁”自然说得就是快斗。

弟弟这幅又担心他又闯祸后格外乖顺的样子，让克里斯想到托马斯小时候在冬天不小心泼了他一身水让他发烧后，边哭边往他床上塞娃娃，说着“父亲说会传染不让我陪你，我把最喜欢的娃娃给你，有她陪着，才不会有怪物敢来抓走你”的样子。过去总是让人这么怀念，克里斯回复说自己没事，安慰了他几句，嘴边带着柔和的笑意。

早点解决吧，怎么能让弟弟像小时候那样总胡乱的担心自己。他想着，边慢慢的抿杯子里的葡萄酒——家里现在能喝酒的只有他一个，他也很久没有碰过酒精，所以为了杀时间，他拜托店家开了一小瓶。

当他抱着纸袋，另一手拎着剩下的葡萄酒走出店门时，才看到天已经黑了。冷风吹到脸上时，他感觉脸颊有些意外的热，同时他闻到自己身上带着淡淡的酒味，才意识到微醺已在他身上不声不响的探出触角。好吧，至少这个时间中学生们肯定都回家去了。他给父亲发了短讯，说自己今晚留宿在私人休息室。毕竟他的教养可没办法让他如同一个流浪汉般，带着酒气还泰然自若站在电车里或者躺在出租车后座上。

06

快斗回头时，正看到克里斯僵在休息室门口。

“你来了啊。”下一秒克里斯就换上了笑容，他动作不太灵活的把门关好，“这么晚了，我可能都走了，你这样或许会白等的。”

快斗一声不吭的把克里斯手里的东西接过来，放到桌上：“我进来时你洗衣机里的衣服刚洗完，我帮你烘干叠好了。”

“……哦，谢谢。”克里斯对这个答案显然有些意外，也有些局促——他说着自己没有留在休息室，却忘记了自己的衣服还在洗衣机翻滚——他有些匆忙的脱下外套挂好以掩饰自己的尴尬。

“最近一直都很忙，你也该回去陪陪阳斗，或者早点休息，有什么可以明天再和我说……”

“你为什么在便利店的时候偷偷跑掉了？”

“便利店？”

“米扎艾尔没进店里，他在门口站着，就看到你出来立刻就往另一个方向走了。他没来得及叫住你，你就消失了。”米扎艾尔对此显然百思不得其解，最后歪着头追问快斗：你们是不是工作时候吵架啦？

“我只是……”克里斯的手在空中比划了一下，他没有大醉，但酒精无疑麻痹了他思维的精准性和速度，他甚至连围巾都还挂在脖子上，“我只是，不想打扰你们。”

“打扰我们？”

“都是同龄的朋友，突然冒出来一个大人，现场气氛会难免尴尬的。”他笑笑，转过身拿着两个杯子给自己和快斗接水，“你本来就因为忙，没太多机会和大家一起玩，难得有相处的时间，当然尽兴点好。”

克里斯接完水，才发现自己倒了两杯冰水。他眨眨眼，想想觉得都这个时间了，快斗根本不会留在他这，也不太可能会喝水。不过是用作礼节仪式的物件而已。最后他选择直接转身，将两杯冰水放在自己和快斗身前。

“……你不觉得，你和我的年龄差比我和他们小得多吗？”快斗皱了眉。

“可是你们显然相处得更好啊。”克里斯就着他的提问笑笑说，然后抿抿嘴像在自言自语，“你迟早也会察觉这点的，他们比我更适合你。”

快斗听了这话眉头皱得更深了，可是克里斯显然在酒精作用下有些飘忽，只觉得快斗皱起眉时依旧漂亮。

“你真的不现在就回去吗？就一层楼。”克里斯继续笑着劝他。

对面的快斗坐在那安静的看着他：“你醉了。”

“我是喝了一点点，但醉还没有。”克里斯顿了顿，靠在沙发上，双手在身前交叉，“不过也可以当我是醉了吧，让我可以趁着醉了多说点话。”

快斗的身体绷紧了，在他张嘴还没来得及发出声前，克里斯抬手制止了他：“我来说吧，这样会让你不那么尴尬。”

两杯冰水里的冰块在室温里迅速融化。克里斯盯着它们，深呼吸。反正，都只是些仪式性的东西了。

“首先，托马斯说给你的关于我过去用身体做交易的事情，都是真的。我并不后悔，即使再一次处于相同的境遇，也依旧会为了家人这么做。我就是这样的人，我可以为了他们完全舍弃我自己。”他十指交叉在身前，拇指缓慢地摩挲着食指的第一个指节，说完这番话后将眼神从快斗的脸上移到自己的手指上，用指甲轻轻在指节上压出一个痕迹。

“不过你放心，我在这之后严格的体检过很多次，”他抬起头看着快斗，带着一个礼貌的笑，“我没有染病，是干净的。所以你也不必担心，出发前一晚的做爱对你身体会有什么影响。”

他看到快斗的嘴唇颤动了一下，好像急切地要发出声音。他又一次抬手摇摇头，继续说：“我不会武断的把和你做爱的事情，当做是建立关系的仪式或承诺。我们都是成年人了，我明白，一次你情我愿的身体关系根本无关其他。我们彼此没有强迫：你因为学生时代的遗留结果，对我有欲望，我也愿意和满足你的性欲，而后就两清。”

“你也不要有什么心理负担。我向你承诺，绝不会据此干涉你的任何私人关系。我真心希望，你能和喜欢的人获得幸福。”克里斯仰起脸，眼神柔软，“我们过去的不快和不甘心，都在之前的决斗和做爱里结束了。你一直都很正直、坦诚和温柔，这样的你，至少值得拥有没有背叛和旧伤的美好感情。所以让早该消失的就这么结束，配得上你的人在冒险过程里已经出现了，现在也是你该去正视未来的时候。”

克里斯的眼尾带着浅浅的红：“我祝福你，快斗。”

克里斯看着快斗，他可爱的学生似乎被他噎住了，脸色有些发白，嘴唇也绷得紧紧的。大概是没想到我会这么直说了吧，毕竟连我自己都没预料到呢，克里斯想着，闭眼缓缓摇头：“回去吧，我已没有什么可再说。你的家人也还在等……”

他听见玻璃杯翻到的声音，克里斯猛然睁眼，还没来得及看清就被人抓住了衣领——快斗单膝压在矮桌上探过来，粗暴的咬他的嘴唇。

“我从来没想过要别人。”这是从牙缝里挤出来的声音。快斗利落的踢开另一只玻璃杯，越过桌子，将克里斯强横的压下去。

07

紧锁的休息室里响着喘息和闷哼。银发的男人仰躺在狭小的双人沙发上，长发散落了一地，咬着嘴唇紧闭眼睛。他的脚趾蜷曲起来，却也仅仅能反抗到如此地步。膝窝被制住，腰也被单手粗暴的按压在沙发上，肩膀和脖颈已经抵到了扶手和椅背的夹角，他整个人都无处可退。

他发出带着水声的痛苦喘息。而他的学生一声不吭——他正将老师的一条腿放在肩上，埋头趴在对方的跨间含着男人的性器。

克里斯逃不掉了，快斗在压倒他的时候利落地抓了他忘记摘下的围巾将他的双手绑在身后。下一刻他咬破了克里斯的嘴唇，粗暴地解开他的皮带，扯开拉链。克里斯毫无反抗余地——长期接受战斗训练的快斗，无论是反应速度还是力量都更胜一筹，更何况他自己还微醉着。

他就这么不由分说的被快斗强制的拖入了交缠。快斗比他那曾经唯一的恩客粗暴千百倍，克里斯却悲哀的发现自己心里泛不起丝毫恨意或轻蔑。曾经青涩的学生在口交中抬起眼，眼神凌厉的看他，眼尾带着湿润的红。他当然敢，在开始前他就像撕扯圣诞礼物的焦急孩子那样迫不及待的抚摸他的腰身和胯骨，最后扯开他的内裤，在克里斯惊恐的目光里抬眼自若的闭眼含住他的阴茎。

快斗漂亮的脸颊时不时会蹭到他的大腿内侧，克里斯在喘息中不由自主的冒出不要撞伤他的想法。而卡住他腿窝的手又抓得他生疼，让克里斯忍不住后缩。快斗的舌头或许是伊甸园的蛇，他的喉咙就是藏着禁果的柔软枝叶丛——克里斯根本想不出他能从哪学到，或许是快斗天生就可以什么都做得很好——柔软又湿漉漉的吮吸与恰到好处的压迫感，足够让性冷感的人都发疯。

克里斯带着低声啜泣的向后仰，他汗涔涔的盯着天花板等待结束时，吮吸停了下来。他低头，感到阴茎上的唇舌正缓缓褪去，带着留恋和挑逗，甚至舌头还在他的柱身上轻巧地打了个卷。

“按你说的，这也不过是一次‘无关其他的做爱’。”

快斗的灰蓝色眼睛上挑，眼神里有着锐利的光。他的嘴边还沾着唾液和克里斯的体液，半硬的性器被握在他手里，银色的丝线从顶端连到他水光润泽的嘴唇上。这场景漂亮又下流得克里斯瑟缩了一下，他几乎不敢看。

快斗对他的反应哼笑了一下：“我只不过，做得比上次认真了一点。”

他放开克里斯的腿，悠然又利落的解开自己的风衣拉链，像是鸟儿舒展翅膀般抖肩展臂，将碍事的衣物甩到身后。体液和眼尾的红润让他的脸在灯光下美得锋利又情色，少年般的面庞给他的一举一动平添着背德感。他挑眉舔舔嘴唇：“你以为结束了？”

“你……应该……停——啊！”克里斯连一句话都没有说完，就被再次吞进去，甚至还没忍住叫出了声。快斗闭着眼把他吞得更深，不忘伸手将他的裤子扯下来一点，伸手进去抓握住他的臀瓣。快斗闭着眼，克里斯无助的挣扎似乎对他是种鼓励，他将自己再压近他，吞吐之间会故意在嘴里流露出清晰水声。克里斯喘息得稍微微弱时，他伸手去捏克里斯的囊袋，对方反射性的反躬起腰让他的喉咙被顶得痛了一下，但依旧在调整过后捏着克里斯的臀瓣笑出声。

他再次吐出来的时候克里斯已经满身是汗，开衫毛衣里贴身的衬衣已经彻底打湿了，勾勒出隐约的肌肉线条。内裤上已早被黏腻的体液和唾液湿透，耻毛乖顺得贴在阴茎周围，一片泥泞的狼藉着。

“我或许应该拽掉你的内裤，看看我刚刚有没有抓得太用力留下指痕。”快斗抹了一把嘴，俯身撑在克里斯面前，“但我们有得是时间，等痕迹再多点一起看也不迟。”

他说完不知道从哪摸出来一个安全套，用牙齿咬开后轻巧地叼出来，套在自己的两根手指上。克里斯心里一凉，他没忘记之前那晚他是怎么给快斗做前戏的，漫长又艰难的准备工作让他和快斗当时都有些心焦。而他更没忘记，将自己当做交易筹码那段日子，对方是如何喜爱欣赏他在准备不足下便被进入时痛苦到扭曲的脸。他不觉得快斗现在有经验和能力给他做一个合适的扩张，过往的某些让他血冷的记忆开始不受控制地攀爬他的思维。

但他发现，事已至此，他依旧对快斗说不出来拒绝。他嘴唇颤动，最终轻轻闭上，跟着他的眼睛一起。

房间里很快响起了水声，但克里斯却没感觉到任何异物进入体内。他睁开一只眼，看到快斗跪在他的双腿间，将裤子扯到膝上，刚刚套着安全套的手正探在自己身后缓缓动作——快斗在给自己扩张，克里斯一时间噎住了。而快斗脸上带着不正常红色，汗水也细密的布满他的额角。窄小的沙发上让他手臂动作不开，两人挤着的姿势也让他难以保持平衡。克里斯的大腿贴着他的腰，感受得到他动作的青涩和艰难。

细碎快感与痛感伴随着紧张一起磨着快斗的神经。他对这个毫无把握，但不打算就此退缩。就在他试图将指节再伸进去一点时，不小心碰到了某处，一时间痛感和快感暴起，他忍不住呻吟，同时身体向着地面倒过去。

他没有掉下去，克里斯蜷起膝挡住了他的身体。他带着些迷茫和犹疑的看过去，克里斯同样眼神复杂的看着他。最后是克里斯抿了抿嘴开口：“你应该……趴下或者躺下，然后放松你的身体。”他又犹豫了一下，目光与快斗错开才继续：“只有放松了才能做前戏，否则会很容易受伤。”

快斗微皱着眉看他，将手指缓缓从身体里退出来，接下来身体向前，俯身趴在克里斯身上。他的额头抵着他的胸口，不去看他的脸，而后他微微抬起臀部，在只有克里斯能看到的角度，缓缓将套着两根手指的的安全套再次插入自己体内。

他贴着克里斯喘息，偶尔发出些细小的呼痛声。汗水很快越过他的皮肤落在对方的毛衣和衬衫上，甚至还染潮了散落在沙发上的银发。他想试着将身体再放松一些，这时手指却卡在里面动弹不得。他一下僵了。

片刻后，一个吻落在他的后颈，轻柔且不带任何欲望。他身下的男人稍微挪动了一下身体，将双腿屈起，环绕住他的腰身。快斗感到自己的后脑被脸颊缓缓贴上，而后他听见：“放松，调整你的呼吸，在呼气时轻轻移动手指。”

这次他立即照着做了，几次尝试后，成功移开了手指，让他终于松了一口气。他抬头，想看看克里斯的脸，情不自禁的想探过去和他交换一个吻，却在抬头后依旧看到了复杂的目光。对视后，快斗笑了一下，撑起身体：“我都忘了，明明还什么都没有开始。”

他跨坐在克里斯的腰上，将刚刚被他含得接近极限的阴茎对准自己扩张好的后穴。看着克里斯脸上的惊慌，他没有犹豫。

“快斗，至少带上安全套——”

“闭嘴，”他打断他，“你是干净的！我知道！”

他撑着克里斯的腰腹，缓缓将对方吞入体内。进入过程让两个人都咬着牙——快斗的前戏并没充分到能够免除进入时的痛苦，每一寸深入都在折磨他的痛感神经；克里斯知道自己随时可能因刺激而射出来，但他并不想用自己的体液染指快斗。

可快斗就这么固执的将克里斯绞入进去了。刚刚两根手指的前戏已经让他感觉难以承受，现如今硬起来的性器只是就这么进入体内，瞬间将他的后穴撑得紧绷。克里斯阴茎本身就不是亚裔人的尺寸，能够在这样草率的前戏后还能不受伤的进入已经是意外结果。

快斗的身体显然是紧绷着，似乎一寸也动不了了。他大口喘气，不知道是被痛感夺去了行动能力，还是被快感塞满了后穴和小脑。克里斯轻轻的动了动腰，他听到快斗一声痛苦又急切的呻吟。快斗低着头，克里斯看不清他的表情，但这一声却让他心里突然钝痛了一下。他闭上眼深呼吸，再睁开时缓缓开口：“快斗，把我放开，让我来。”

快斗抬起头看他，微微张口后，嘴唇又绷成一条线：“我拒绝。因为这是‘只有我想要的东西’。”

他不再看克里斯，强撑着缓缓移动身体，大腿和膝盖夹住克里斯的腰，一点点蹭着移动。被塞得满满的后穴伴随着他的动作发出细小又不成规律的水声，润滑液伴随着克里斯的精液一起在蹭动间被挤出后穴，温差让快斗的穴口被刺激的无规律紧缩起来。克里斯仰头颤抖着，他同样感受到快感，他的脚趾紧紧蜷缩在一起，腰腹绷紧，控制着自己不要因为快感而不自觉的顶腰去伤到快斗。

他的膝盖依旧不自觉的维持着缩起的动作，挡在快斗的身侧。

柔软的后穴很快夺走了两个人的自控力。快斗白皙的皮肤上开始因为快感泛起红色，腰和大腿的动作也慢慢有了规律，体内的性器从刚刚进入时仿若木桩钉入般的难耐，到后来几次摩擦后慢慢转变成获得快感的源泉。体内的软肉配合着主人的动作绞上去，总能在进入或退出时从体内的阴茎上搜罗到快感鞭笞快斗的神经。快斗很快摸索出快感的规律，他甚至能在阴茎滑过前列腺时恰好的收缩后穴，激起身下人一阵紧绷和自己体内逼人失控的酸麻刺激。

克里斯半睁着眼，他不忍直视快斗，却也不敢闭眼放任对方去做。源源不断的刺激随着快斗的起伏从他的下身传来，眼前的画面也撩拨把玩着他的神经。快斗漂亮的胸腹肌肉被汗水染得鲜亮甜美，伴着他的动作，比口腔难耐百倍的快感裹挟着他。柱身被穴口褶皱擦过时的触觉，体内紧密包覆的温暖，无一不催促着他的性器和神经。甚至连他的耻毛都在一次次的肢体黏合又分离后，除了剐蹭到快斗敏感的穴口，也正细密的扎刺着他自己隐秘处柔软的皮肤。

“快斗……我不行了……”他叫快斗名字时喘息着，长音不自觉比平时拉得更长。

他看着快斗在动作中抬起头看他，汗水先一步滴落在他的脸和颈项。他一愣，再次要对方停下的话就卡在了喉咙里。快斗带着疲惫的神色看着他的脸，对着他吻下来，这次克里斯没能逃开。

唇齿撕咬中的缺氧让交合的终点终于接近。快斗听到了克里斯的话，但他显然对此置若罔闻。夹着克里斯腰腹的大腿动作得比之前更快，一波波快感碾过被后穴含住的性器，饱受折磨的内壁柔顺的挽留着体内的阴茎，连上面隐约的血管都仔细舔过。过度摩擦的穴口被体液浸透，变成滴着粘稠液体的红。快斗强压住克里斯徒劳挣扎想要脱出的腰身，控制着对方的柱身在前列腺上来回摩擦，然后自己带着压抑的抽泣声先射了出来。

下一秒，他按紧克里斯，将对方的半露在外的性器生生送进自己高潮后正绷紧收缩的后穴。刚刚射精后的身体还没卸掉快感的余韵，内壁抽搐着不由分说就将湿润的阴茎绞得无路可逃。克里斯再也无法自控的射在快斗体内，被后穴反射性的收缩拉扯着将过程一再断断续续延长。快斗被射精刺激到，体内敏感区域在阴茎的颤抖下被一寸寸碾磨。他张嘴隔着衬衫咬住克里斯的胸口压抑声音，阴茎也颤巍巍的又吐出些半透明的白液，将克里斯的腰腹弄得更脏。

克里斯睁眼时，快斗正缓缓吐出他的阴茎，同时轻轻给他擦脸。他刚想说些什么，却看着快斗眼眶里掉下来一滴泪，正巧落在他嘴角。

咸涩的味道传来，除此之外，什么思绪都来不及抓住。而快斗抬起手草草抹了一把自己脸上的精液和泪水，看着他语调平静：“生理性眼泪。”

不等他反应，快斗伸手就扯开绑着他手腕的围巾，而后头也不回的去抓桌上的纸巾盒擦拭体液。克里斯撑起身体，看着他几次张嘴又不知该先说哪一句。质问不对，愤怒也不是，责备和委屈更不着边际，他心里有什么东西在被粗暴搅拌后正试图冲破那道网。

“事不过三，你不用担心我会再找你做爱了。”快斗粗暴的背对着他抽出纸巾，给自己擦着脸和手臂，“不过我有一件事要跟你说清楚，”他深呼吸，像是在忍耐什么，而后咬着牙一字一顿：

“我的确是没想过，你的过去可能会有那样的经历。但我也从来没想过，要和不喜欢的人做爱。”

他弯下腰去扯起来自己的裤子，而后最后抽出一张纸巾想擦掉裤子上残留的体液。却在纸巾还没贴上时，被人从后面抱住。

“对不起。”克里斯的声音里带着细小的颤抖，“抱歉，那晚误会你的想法了。”

快斗安静了一会儿，然后扭头低声问他：“我只在乎结果。现在，你还认为我们那只是两场‘成人交往’吗？”

“抱歉。再也不会了。”克里斯这句话说得干巴巴，他的嗓子哑的，每发出一个音都很艰难，“我照自己的想法自私的推断一切，很抱歉。今后不会了。”

“……我也对私自窥探你过去的事感到抱歉。”快斗轻轻挣开他的怀抱转身，他抚摸克里斯的脸，“但以后，请不要把一切都瞒着我。有些事，我并不想从他人那听到。”

克里斯探过头，小心的给了他一个带着承诺的吻。

“手腕……疼不疼？”

“没事，这点痕迹明天就会看不到了。”

“……没勾起你不好的回忆吧？”

“没有。好吧，或许有一瞬间，但已经没事了。我会在以后告诉你，我身上的一切。”他探头吻了一下快斗的侧脸，“至于我从头到尾都在挣扎这件事，不是讨厌你，也不是单纯的害怕……应该说是我自己在摇摆不定。”

“摇摆不定？”

“我没办法对你愤怒，也做不到拒绝你。我明知道这可能意味着什么……可是我就不去想，因为我不想打破自己的决定去承认这个事实。”

克里斯握住快斗的手，轻轻地吻了他的指尖：“请让我感谢你的蛮横与固执，否则我或许还会继续蒙住眼睛。”

“我刚刚也没那么蛮不讲理吧。”快斗咕哝了一句，而后张嘴咬了一下克里斯的手指，“随你说了。就算是有我也不后悔。”

克里斯抬手抚摸快斗的脸，细细端详着他。最后他露出欣慰的笑容，靠过去在他的眼睛上留下轻柔的吻。他从快斗的眼里看到了，从那晚至今，自己终于发自真心的笑了。

08

“他怎么突然就外宿在研究所了？”托马斯捏着手里的小饼干，撇着嘴研究脑子里的疑问。

“有些事情要解决吧。”拜隆喝着牛奶，看着手里的书，身边还放了个托马斯粉丝送的毛绒奶牛靠垫。

“我猜是和快斗有关系？”托马斯把目光转向父亲，看着父亲点头后，他继续说，“您怎么知道他们俩之前有事来着？您要没提示，我也看不出大哥那三周在视频里有哪里不对。”

“我是孩子们的父亲嘛，”拜隆用手指敲敲杯子把，“我只需要一个眼神就能明白孩子们被什么网住了。你再长大一点就会都知道啦。”

“是——是，您怎么跟大哥说一样的话。”托马斯答应着，起身去给父亲面前的茶壶里添茶，他捧起壶后皱眉扭头：“太晚了，不能喝茶了，给您加点水就好哦。您讨价还价我也不会答应的！”

“要选冰水吗？”

“啧——老爹，您怎么连我的糗事也这么快知道？您关心得太多啦！”

“谁让我是三个孩子的父亲嘛。爸爸对自己的每个孩子可都不会疏忽哦。”

“哇，我要立即开始申请晚间工作，避免被您抓到了。”

“放心，父亲总会等你回来的。”

托马斯咕哝着“我才不会被温情攻势击破”边向着门口走去。

“托马斯，”拜隆的声音从背后传来，他扭头，看见父亲在对他笑，“长久以来为了家庭，你工作辛苦了。”

托马斯脸一红，差点掀了茶壶。

“才没什么好夸的！”他呼啦一声拉开门，身体又突然一顿，片刻僵持后蚊鸣声传进拜隆的耳朵：“不过，您开心就好。我就随便的收下了。”

房间里穿出“吭哧——”一声。

米歇尔才拉开房门，就被父亲房间门的巨响吓了一跳。随后托马斯哥哥举着茶壶从他眼前飞驰而过，让他看呆了。

09

“听说你和我哥彻底没事了。”

“应该感谢你。这次我可以确定的回答你：我们之间该谈的都谈过了。”

“在床上谈的吗？”

“是的，还谈得不错。”

那鲁莽的一晚，他和克里斯清洗了身体后一起爬上了私人休息那张小床。克里斯抱着他，给他缓缓叙述旧日的故事。快斗听着，用手指缓缓勾着他的银发，在他的眼睛上落下轻柔的吻。他们后来谈起过往，说着那些未成形的约会，不存在的节日安排，以及早已不知去向的衬衫和围巾，最后说到那只漂亮的紫阳花。

“我那时候还不明白，后来长大后才懂。”快斗看着他的眼睛，“我其实从那时候起，就一直追逐着你。”

“你跟我说过类似的话。”克里斯笑了，“但我很高兴。我很幸运，快斗。”

快斗的手指插进克里斯的手指缝隙间，与他交握，在喃喃低语中相拥而眠。

托马斯看着快斗在泡茶中莫名突然开始浮现笑意的脸，仰起头，对着天花板长出一口气：“你赶紧招待我吧，最好在茶里下点毒，毒死我了事。让我从你们俩的恶心世界里解脱。”

快斗给他加了十倍的糖。当做给他嘴的奖励。

-END-

FT：  
写的过程中标题：四四嘴贱叼出来的肉。  
写完了：……这标题不行啊，叫“请您闭嘴”行吗？  
最后：算了，就拿这个吧。毕竟这篇里面有人嘴上不太行，另外俩嘴上也不是那么行，不是一个意思但是大家都不行（）


End file.
